video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Book - A Trip of Adventure
|running time = 75 minutes |catalogue number = VC1253 KC1467 |rating = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}The Jungle Book - A Trip of Adventure is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1st June 1992 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 7th April 1997. Episodes * A TRIP OF ADVENTURE - In a meeting, Akera announces that there may be a chance that wild dogs are coming to the village and he wants to send someone outside the jungle to spy on the wild dogs. Mowgli insists that he goes, so that he can prove he is a useful member in the village. Mowgli is on a dangerous trip. Bagherra worries about him and secretly follows him. Shere Khan finds out about this and attacks him, Mowgli falls off a cliff. * RETURN OF THE BRAVE - Vermillion and his group, chased out by men, come to the village. As he finds out that Alexandra is dead he wants to stay with the group for good. Sandha who is a member of Vermillion's group sees Mowgli and insists that he can't live with a human. Mowgli hears that humans are killing animals just for fun and wants to see these humans with his own eyes. Monkeys show up and tell Mowgli that they will take him to see the humans. * CHILLY WOODS - Mowgli is taken to a ruin of humans where animals are not supposed to enter. Shere Khan is waiting for him and then jumps upon him. With the assistance of Bagherra and Baloo, Mowgli fights back, but the monkeys are fighting for Shere Khan. Vermillion and Sandha come to rescue Mowgli, as gun shots are heard in the wood the animals stop fighting and run away, Mowgli is standing still, looking ahead. Credits Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of A Trip of Adventure (1989) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Chilly Woods (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of A Trip of Adventure (1989) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Chilly Woods (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of A Trip of Adventure (1989) Closing (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Chilly Woods (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Kid's Club Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers